Danna
by Summer Fun Kakashi
Summary: Sasori is tired of Deidara being a brat. So he decides to punish him in an old-fashioned way... by spanking him. xFinishedx


_Deidara was an unruly boy, more childish than most Akatsuki members. _

_Maybe it was his excessively energetic attitude, or quite possibly his entire outlook on life in general. Life is young and fleeting, an explosion just waiting to happen. _

_When Deidara did join the Akatsuki he was often looked down upon by the other members, especially his redheaded and very old-fashioned partner, Akasuna no Sasori. Sure, Deidara had heard of him, who hadn't? But they instantaneously developed a mutual hatred for each other, as Sasori's view on life was the exact opposite of our bomber friend. _

_Life is older, eternal with more meaning and time for perfection. _

_As you can see already, this would spark many arguments. The other members usually ignored it, or gossiped to their own partners on how annoying they were, though this had abruptly stopped for a short time period, as Sasori decided to do something different to antagonize his younger partner; punishing him in the only was Sasori saw fit, an old-fashioned way to teach him something eternal._

An explosion of rapid colors erupted from the clay figurine, and Deidara grinned as fire rained down, catching on some trees in the back yard of the Akatsuki hideout. The flames scorched the grass it fell upon, and he unleashed another torrent of clay, exploding them on the trees where wood split and cracked, trees falling and toppling on each other. He was unaware of the presence that loomed behind him, he was too absorbed in the art he was making.

"Deidara."

He jumped slightly, turning around innocently.

"Sasori, un…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sasori asked.

"Making art, un!" Deidara cried, pointing to the billowing flames.

An irritation mark appeared on Sasori's forehead, "Go call Kisame right now!"

"No way, un! This is beautiful!" Deidara retorted, crossing his arms.

"This is destruction." Sasori growled.

"Beautiful destruction." Deidara corrected.

Sasori seethed with anger, seizing Deidara's arm to yank him to his side, "Come with me."

Deidara growled in response, tugging his arm back, "Get off me, un!"

The redhead pulled him back, glowering into his younger partner's eyes.

"Do not disobey me right now, Deidara." He warned.

Narrowing his eyes and pursing his lips, Deidara allowed his older, and much wiser partner to drag him back inside, stopping momentarily for Kisame's assistance outside and then to Pein's office, knocking rapidly on the wood door.

"What are you doing Sasori." Deidara demanded, slightly worried. Sasori didn't answer, and when they were granted permission to enter he did, dropping Deidara as so.

"What is it?" Pein asked as they came in.

"I can't deal with this." Sasori said, still rather pissed. "He basically set the entire backyard aflame!"

Deidara quickly jumped up with a retort, before being promptly pushed back down. "Sit down, boy." Deidara growled, dangerously putting his hand on his clay pouch. Pein was silent, observing the two as they argued.

"What are you going to do, brat? Blow me up? I'd like to see you try!"

"Then keep your eyes open 'cause I'm—"

"Alright, alright. I have seen enough." Pein intervened. "Why don't the both of you go back to your room and argue it out."

"I can't stand him, Pein." Sasori grumbled.

"Then punish him. Don't bother me with your petty arguments; I have enough on my plate." Pein replied.

Sasori's eyebrow quirked slightly, and he and Pein shared a few moments of unspoken communication until Sasori smirked and turned to the very confused looking blonde on the ground.

"Come along, brat." Deidara scowled again, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Why can't I go back outside and create masterpieces, un." He grumbled.

Sasori calmly pushed on Deidara's lower back, leading him out of the room. "Because I'm going to punish you."

Deidara froze, digging his heels into the ground. "Excuse me, un?" He squeaked, turning around with a blush growing.

Sasori chuckled, "Keep walking, brat."

Deidara blinked, "Tell me what you mean, Sasori, un!" "Ah, do you really want to know? Hm…"

He moved his wooden palm away from his partner's back, and then swatted Deidara in the middle of his pert cheeks. He jumped, his face seeming to simultaneously lose its natural color, and his cheeks to turn a bright red.

"Y-You can't…" He started to speak, and Sasori laughed in the slightest, swatting him once again.

"I said walk, brat." Deidara looked at the ground, shuffling quickly back to their room with his heart racing.

_He can't be serious._ He thought. _He really can't be serious!_

Sasori firmly pushed him into their room, closing and locking the door behind them. Deidara awkwardly stood there, adverting his eyes to the floor.

"Pein reminded me that I used to have partner as disorderly and headstrong as you before." Sasori said, walking over to his desk and looking through a drawer. "I broke him though… With this, actually."

He pulled out a small object and turned around, twirling it around in his fingers.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you, Deidara." Sasori's tone changed to a more firm and assertive manor.

Slowly, he raised a blue eye to look up at his elder partner, and froze up again once he saw the paddle in his hand. Sasori's mouth curved up into a smirk.

"Have you ever been spanked before, Deidara?"

Deidara's cheeks flushed and he nodded slowly.

"And who spanked you?"

Deidara looked down again. "My old sensei Onoki, the Tsuchikage."

"Hmm… Apparently he never taught you about manners." Sasori said, slightly irritated.

Deidara looked up again sheepishly.

"Well, let's get this over with. I have more important things to deal with. Come over here." He said as he sat down on the lip of Deidara's bed.

Deidara bit his lip and shook his head, "No way, un!"

"Now, Deidara." Sasori growled.

Deidara quickly turned, grabbing the doorknob before abruptly finding himself stopped.

"I put chakra strings on you when I led you here." Sasori said irritably, "Get your ass over here."

Deidara's limbs were forcefully jerked, making him briskly walk over in front of Sasori.

"Stop it, yeah!" Deidara cried, trying to thrash away.

Sasori didn't answer, but pushed the wriggling boy over his knee, placing his other leg over Deidara's to lock his in place. Then, he grabbed the waistband of the blonde's pants and boxers, pulling them down to his knees.

Deidara blushed furiously. "S-Sasori!"

"Be quiet, brat."

He raised the paddle in his hand, and then brought it down with medium force on Deidara's right cheek in the center. Deidara jolted and wiggled his hips around. Sasori swatted the same place a good four more times with the same force, shading the spot a light pink. Then he moved to the left cheek, swatting in the middle five times to match the other side. He angled his blows a little lower now, around the cleft of Deidara's left buttock.

Deidara squirmed as Sasori started getting closer to striking his more sensitive spots. He bit his lip so hard that he tasted blood, and he gripped the bed sheets tighter, making his knuckles turn white. When Sasori had worked around the middle and lower regions of Deidara's butt, he started spanking all over again, slowly darkening the pink color of his once easy to sit upon bottom.

"S-Stop Sasori, un!" Deidara cried, tears accumulating in the corners of his blue eyes.

"You haven't learnt your lesson yet, brat." Sasori replied, hiking his knee up to expose more of Deidara's creamy flesh.

"Yes I h-have," he squeaked, desperately trying to get Sasori to let him up.

"Shush."

Sasori brought down hard smacks to Deidara's sit spots, turning them a dark red color. He also threw in a few stinging smacks to his thighs, assuring that Deidara wouldn't be sitting comfortably for a while. Deidara started whimpering, tears falling from his eyes as the pain increased by a lot.

"_P-Please…_" Deidara whined, brushing away the tears.

Sasori looked down in pity at the crying blonde, and softened his blows slightly, and then let him up.

"I'm not finished. Bend over the bed."

Deidara quickly gulped and pushed his chest onto the bed, sticking his ass out. Sasori sighed and pulled his belt out from the loops of his pants and doubled it. Deidara whimpered again and buried his face in the blankets, shaking slightly with sobs.

"I'll make it quick." Sasori muttered, raising the belt up and then whipping it down.

Deidara choked on a scream, stomping his feet on the ground.

_**THWACK!**_

This one left a bright red welt on Deidara's thighs, and he let out a strangled wail. Sasori slammed the belt down twice more, trying not to hit in the same spots to spread the pain around. By the time he was done, Deidara's cheeks were filled with dark red welts, and he was sobbing in his earnest. Sasori put his belt back on and made the broken teen stand.

"Have you honestly learnt your lesson, Deidara?"

"Y-Yes!" Deidara cried, his sclera reddening from all the crying.

Sasori's jaw tightened. "Yes… what?"

Deidara whined. "Y-Yes… _D-Danna._"

Maybe it was the way he said it, Sasori didn't know, but it warmed his heart a little bit. He smiled and ruffled Deidara's hair, chuckling a little bit before sobering back up. Deidara was confused at the sudden feeling of affection, and he shrunk away from the puppeteer.

Sasori sighed. "Alright brat, I'm done. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Deidara's eyes went to the floor and he sniffled, wiping away tears.

"I-I'm _really_ so-sorry… D-Danna…" He quietly said.

Sasori nodded in approval. "Apology accepted, brat."

Deidara felt more tears rush to his eyes and fall down his face, and he quickly attacked Sasori into a hug. Sasori's eyes widened as the bomber clung to his chest and cried even harder.

"Dei..?"

"_I'm so-o-o sorry Da-a-nna._" He sobbed, clinging tighter, as if he was his teddy bear.

Sasori awkwardly wrapped his arms around the blonde and sighed. "It's alright, Dei… It's alright…"

They stood like that for a little while until Deidara calmed himself down enough to move away. He let out a shaky sigh and finished wiping his tears away and then looked up dejectedly, to Sasori's surprise once again.

"Onoki-sensei used to kiss my forehead, un."

Sasori deadpanned. "I'm not your damn sensei. I'm not kissing your forehead."

"But you're my Danna."

Sasori blinked again, staring into Deidara's eyes. "Your Danna…"

Deidara nodded.

Sasori's eye twitched slightly and he growled a bit, leaning forward and kissing Deidara's cheek.

"There, one better. Now go to sleep, brat."

Deidara smiled a bit and nodded. "Goodnight, Danna."

"Goodnight, brat."

For some reason, Deidara slept better than he had before that night, and Sasori felt a little happier.


End file.
